Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), and flash memory, among others.
Uses for flash memory include memory for solid state drives (SSDs), personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players (e.g., MP3 players), and movie players, among various other electronic apparatuses. Flash memory cells can be organized in an array architecture (e.g., a NAND or NOR architecture) and can be programmed to a target (e.g., desired) data state. For instance, electric charge can be placed on or removed from a charge storage structure (e.g., a floating gate or a charge trap) of a memory cell to program the cell into one of two data states, such as to represent one of two binary digits (e.g., 1 or 0).
Flash memory cells can also be programmed to one of more than two data states, such as to represent one of, for example, 1111, 0111, 0011, 1011, 1001, 0001, 0101, 1101, 1100, 0100, 0000, 1000, 1010, 0010, 0110, and 1110. Such cells may be referred to as multi state memory cells, multiunit cells, or multilevel cells (MLCs). MLCs can allow the manufacture of higher density memories without increasing the number of memory cells since each cell can represent more than one digit (e.g., more than one bit). One of the data states can be an erased state.
Another technique for allowing the manufacture of higher density memories may include stacking memory cells in a vertical arrangement (creating a “3D” architecture). As the memory cells are scaled down in size and densities of such devices increase, manufacture and functionality of such devices may introduce challenges.